Inspired
by Bossgirlbreezy
Summary: A series of one-shots including the songs that inspired them and their pairings. Rating for possible content in future chapters. More details inside. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 4 is up! And I believe it to be a doozy! Lol
1. I'll Wait

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone! So this is one of many firsts for me __ this is my first time writing anything in many many years… this is my first time posting under this penname. It is my first time writing something Naruto and it's my first time writing in this style. I am also trying something new here._

_So this is a first in a series of One Shot Stories. Each chapter will be a different storyline and different pairings… (maybe ;) ) and each one will include the song that inspired it. Because music is so versatile the feeling in the story will be different.. but, dear reader, this depends on you._

_Here's where you come in! I have a coupe chapters planned… but if this goes how I would like it to, I would love your input/suggestions. Im respectfully begging for your song and pairing comments. If you hear a song and it makes you feel something (happy, sad, thoughtful… sexy) and you have a couple in mind, let me know! That is my (hopefully) unique basis with this series._

_I'll be including the song details with each chapter and it is suggested you listen while reading. See if it stirs you too!_

_Thank you for reading! Please follow and leave comments!_

_P.S. This particular chapter, though I am sure it will be fairly obvious through reading, I purposely did not name anyone. _

__**Song:** The Night We Met  
**Artist:** Lord Huron

_He waited…_

Three years of chasing and searching. Of disappointment and let downs. Time spent angry and hurt and confused. Time spent apart. Time spent ostracized because of what can't even be described as an unpopular _opinion_ because of the unrelenting, all consuming _belief_ that everyone else was wrong; because they were… and they weren't. But that part didn't matter… he waited… for _him._

A sort of impatient, righteous, loud, overbearing… obnoxious kind of waited, but waited nonetheless. After everything he had said, done and put him through… he still waited. He could have, and probably should have let him go. Let him fall and let him deal with the consequences… alone. But promises were made and oaths were sworn and the outcome was this brilliant, beautiful and _annoying_ burst of sunshine when at the time, darkness was so much easier. Darkness was empty. Darkness didn't feel.

It wasn't until much later did the realization hit of how much he wanted sunshine, _craved it_ even. After he returned, the darkness that he desired so much for its emptiness and emotional void was suddenly _suffocating_ and all consuming. He felt _everything_. He felt every single pair of eyes that stared at him like a caged animal; like they were waiting too, but for something else entirely. He felt as dirty as they saw him, as though everything that had happened since he left was stained on his skin; a tattoo he couldn't remove; _a cursed mark_.

Even those that had been close once (or as close as he would have let them) kept him at arm's length. Some, even further. To some level he knew and understood, somethings could not be forgiven and certainly never forgotten. He had vowed to pay his debt, but for a long time he felt like he was trying to bail water out of a fishing net. Had it not been for the undeserved warmth of the sun, he would have surely been laid to waste long ago. If not his body then from the pieces of his mind that had been long since been picked away.

_He loved him…_

It was all too much at first… for a long time… he believed him and trusted him implicitly. But he was too bright and honest and fair and… _good_. It was too much for him all at once. Though in hindsight, he supposed it wasn't really all at once or all so sudden. Throughout the years, even before he left there was this unspoken need for the other. Innocent as children, just a simple need to belong and to be understood. As they grew, so did the need; as teenagers the more complex needs of structure and familiarity and stability. They pushed each other and challenged each other and ignited fires deep in their minds. These fires burned and raged and brought to light needs that neither dared to speak.

Neither dared, until they did. Until in a moment of weakness and fear it couldn't be contained any longer. Until his sun spoke it into existence. Until it could no longer be ignored. It created something he hadn't had before, something he'd given up on, something that at time was more painful than the emptiness; it created hope, and try as he may to drown it, as much as he wanted to calm this feeling… it grew. And it scared him.

He knew fear… _intimately_. But this was different. This was a fear born from tasting happiness and freedom. Fear in knowing how quickly and easily this sweet and delicate thing could be destroyed, the soul crushing devastation that would follow. The shell that would left cracked and broken… hollow. There would be no coming back. There would be nothing left after a fall like that from soaring so high.

_So I waited…_

He knew he was stalling. He made ridiculous excuses… the most ridiculous being "It's not the right time, Dobe." The response always being, "There is no _right time_, Teme." The right time? As though there would be some perfect moment when the stars would align with the planets and the moon and sun would shine together in the sky to signal the universes blessing of their union. There was no such thing, and he knew it, as 'the right time'. All they had was time itself. Good times, bad times, embarrassing and low times. They had time to talk, time to think… they took time to walk and time to breathe. There were times they laughed so hard that it hurt as much as the times they fought. Before he knew it, time slipped away. Five more years had gone by.

He waited and waited before taking that next step. Peering around every corner for whatever was coming for him. Waiting for the crash and the letdown. Waiting for the darkness that would take away this newfound light. But after five years of nothing but time and healing, he was ready. He was ready for what was next. The hope had settled and overcame the fear… and the light of it was so… _intoxicating_ and heady and pure. He gave in to the hope and the light and the love. He could breathe finally after suffocating for so long. Like finally taking a full breath for the first time since he left so many years before.

_It was bliss... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Until it wasn't._

It began with three little red dots… so small, almost lost in the snow white contrast of the tissue. So small, but just seeing them made his throat tingle and his chest tighten. But after calming himself he rationalized with himself that this was nothing... allergies at most. Nothing to worry about. But the paranoia had already settled, despite a rooted refusal to let anything shatter this seemingly fragile peace he had finally achieved in his life. Three little red dots evolved. Over time the three little dot became a splatter of crimson life on his pillow case after a coughing fit that woke him from sleep. That splatter turned into a near constant metallic coating in his mouth. He grew pale and little by little, hardly noticed by anyone other than his sun, his strength started to leave him his muscles waning. Until finally he had to go see her and find out what exactly was going on.

His sun aside, she was the other great force in his life… though at times misguided, she too never truly gave up believing in a brighter road for him. This beautiful vibrate cherry blossom of a human that grew tall and strong and grounded when everything else seemed like it was floating away. He knew she would be delicate but firm and tell him exactly what he needed to do. It was her time finally to take her turn to fix him. Fix him so he wouldn't have to tell. She was more than confident but her telling eyes showing concern, not liking the secret. But she would play along for the time being, because it was him… happy or not, she would always have a soft spot for him. She would play along until she couldn't…

"We got your tests back…"

This little nagging voice picked at him that she paused for way too long… as though searching for the best words to deliver a death sentence…. Because he knew at that moment, that's exactly what this was… a death sentence. And she could see in his eyes. She knew he knew. She sniffed lightly clinging to what courage she had to stay strong and continue.

"I'm so sorry… if you want help telling –"

"No… That's not necessary... Just – tell me what it is…"

_It's like a stain…_

That's exactly what it was… it must have started years ago, before he returned. Back when all he had was time. When the mark was removed. It seems there had been a contingency. A vengeance clause in case things didn't turn out as planned. A very slow onslaught of decay. If he were to defect… by his choice or someone else's, it triggered his own death clock. But it was clever in the way that the hours didn't chime… there was no hint that the hours had passed until it was too late and you couldn't turn back the hands. Time was up… looking at the images on the lighted panel all he could see was the stain that had spread over… everything. It was in him, entangled in everything and it was starting to tighten its grip.

And there it was… the downfall he feared so much. The monster under the bed, that he spent so much time, _wasted so much time,_ running from… it had been inside him from the beginning. Why had he waited? All that time he could have had with his sun, willingly forfeited… as he waited. As he waited for fear to subside and waited for the _fucking _right time that truly never existed. And now… now that it was here… his bliss. His happiness… his _sun. _His time was gone and it was leaving fast.

It was sad… heart wrenching. It was painful... mostly mentally by this time since after several weeks his body felt very little. But his mind, which seemed to have been saved for last, clung to everything. His eyes started getting cloudy and his vision was blurred and he was confined to bed within days of telling his secret. There were tears. Big, sloppy, ugly tears that fell and fell until they thought they would drown. But his sun… his beautiful, loving sun promised he would never leave. He stayed. Through anger and screaming and tears. He stayed and held him and loved him and soothed him, while a war raged within him; claiming him.

When it was almost time he pulled his sun close and rested his head on his chest to feel his heartbeat. He felt at peace. A strange kind of acceptance had settled eventually, reluctantly. It was this night as the held onto each other fending off what they no longer could. His sun spoke gently about their younger selves, taking them back to carefree days when they used to run everywhere… racing each other.

"You're running too far ahead of me… I can't catch up…"

"This… this is no race… p-please take your time… and don't worry… it's my turn now… I'll wait up ahead."

His eyes were so tired…. His fingers losing their grip…

"I'll wait…"

_**Lyrics**_

_I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met_

_And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you_

_I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met_

_Source: __LyricFind_

_Songwriters: Ben Schneider_

_The Night We Met lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC_


	2. Don't Let the Lights Go Down

**A/N:**

Hello again! So I haven't gotten any requests or anything yet… so I may just be writing this for myself lol. I hope someone else enjoys this too but until them, im happy writing and posting.

So this chapter was fun… and another first. I have never tried to write anything remotely sexy.. let alone try to write a description of a sexy dance. Lol. Oh! So this chapter has two purposes, it was inspired by a song so I wanted to include it with this oneshot series, but it's also going to be part of a chapter story where there are two Naruto's that im gonna be working on as well.. so youll see in this chapter that Sasuke will refer to Naruto as "this Naruto"… that's why..

ANYWAYS.. I hope you enjoy! And as a reminder, it is recommended to listen to the song while reading for full immersion!

**Song: I Miss You  
Artist: Adele**

Sasuke watched from the shadows, unable to look away. At first, the lone chair confused him, but as soon as the music had started up he knew exactly what kind of 'entertainer' this Naruto was. The tall blonde moved slowly onto the practice stage, missing his shirt but clad in dark grey sweats that sat so low he really wasn't sure what was keeping them on his tanned, narrow waist. Each step Naruto made was emphasized by the drum and bass lines in the slow sultry song. The blue eyes he noted earlier that looked like clear skies, now looked dark like they had been touched by storm clouds.

Staring appreciatively at the sight before him, Sasuke swallowed hard. The spotlight was considerably dim, but bright enough to catch the sweat on Naruto's forehead, shoulders and chest. Just enough light to cast shadow and highlight his well-trained body. Each move he made felt intimate. Quickly he looked around himself to make sure he was still well hidden. He was sure Naruto didn't know he was there, but still it felt like this dance was just for him.

He watched as he flowed over the stage like honey, sinking slowly into the chair. First he sat with his back to the auditorium while he straddled the chair, legs spread wide and his body swaying to the melody. Then in one fluid motion he managed to grasp the bottom chair legs to support himself, leaning back and arching, he stretched one leg after the other I the air and spun around so that he was faced in Sasuke's direction. Legs still open, running his hand silkily through his own hair, gliding down to his lips, to his toned chest, over his hard stomach and dangerously lower following the darker blonde trail resting below his waist as he left his eyes close for a moment.

Sasuke's near black eyes widened and his breath hitched. He had never seen something that felt so personal but meant for many to see. He felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of the club filled with patrons getting to witness this. The feeling was taken over though by what felt like fire as his body heated up. His legs trembled slightly and he felt a warmth start spreading, low in his stomach. His hands fisted at his sides as he continued to stare as the songs first verse started.

_**I want every single piece of you**__**  
**__**I want your heaven and your ocean's too  
Treat me soft but touch me cool**__**  
**__**I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby**_

Naruto sauntered steadily towards the front of the stage, arms raised hands in his hair, stretching so that every muscle in his chest and stomach seemed more pronounced. Sasuke's eyes followed as a bead of sweat rolled over his chest down below his belly button, then darted black up to the blonde's face in time to see a pink tongue glide over full lips.

_**Bring the floor up to my knees**__**  
**__**Let me fall into your gravity**__**  
**__**And kiss me back to life to see**__**  
**__**Your body standing over me**_

As Naruto sank to his knees on the stage, crawling, Sasuke was starting to feel warm himself. Hidden in the shadows of the darkened auditorium his breath came quicker and his heart felt like it would beat through his shirt any minute. He licked his own lips but his mouth felt dry.

_**I miss you when the lights go out**__**  
**__**It illuminates all of my doubts**__**  
**__**Pull me in, hold me tight**__**  
**__**Don't let go, baby give me light**_

The spotlight disappeared and the stage exploded in an eruption of colored lights. Naruto still on his knees but leaning backwards so far he was practically laying on the stage. His body seemed to pulse with the music and the beat and his hands gripped at his thighs drawing Sasuke's attention dizzyingly to exactly where he was trying to avoid. The colors faded and the spotlight returned.

_**We play so dirty in the dark**__**  
**__**'Cause we are living worlds apart**__**  
**__**It only makes it harder baby**_

Naruto pushes himself back up, this time falling forwards, catching himself with his hands on the floor.

_**It only makes it harder baby (harder baby)**__**  
**__**Harder baby (harder baby), harder baby**_

Feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed at the growing tightness in his pants, Sasuke bit hard on his bottom lip as with each line of 'harder baby' Naruto grinded his hips into the floor. This brought an onslaught of imagined images to his mind, wishing he could have been that floor. This Naruto was pure sex… and he knew it.

_**I miss you when the lights go out**__**  
**__**It illuminates all of my doubts**__**  
**__**Pull me in, hold me tight**__**  
**__**Don't let go, baby give me light**_

The colors came back up as Naruto rose back to his knees swaying and breathing hard, eyes half lidded as he looked out in the auditorium. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked somehow in the darkness. He froze unable to move, unable to blink, knowing by the growing smirk on Naruto's face that he was caught. But Naruto never stopped his display, never faltered. If anything, it seemed to motivate him more. Sasuke's pale cheeks were furious as he watched Naruto watching him and his reaction.

_**I miss you when the lights go out**__**  
**__**It illuminates all of my doubts**__**  
**__**Pull me in, hold me tight**__**  
**__**Don't let go, baby give me light**_

Naruto wasted no time as the song would soon end. Still on his knees he started trailing his hands downward again, lithely brushing over his neck and stomach, crossing them to hug around his waist. Slowly they uncrossed, one hand resting on his hip the other raising to his lips to take the tip of his finger between his teeth. With eyes locked on Sasuke, the hand at his hip glided across his stomach again, moving lower still on its way back with his fingers starting to dip below the elastic band of those loose sweats.

_**I miss you, I miss you**__**  
**__**I miss you, I miss you**__**  
**__**I miss you, I miss you**__**  
**__**I miss you, I miss you**_

With his mouth beginning to fall open, Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth between Naruto's directed grin, finger still in his mouth and his other hand that continued its painfully slow trek into the blonde's pants. Just as Sasuke's lips parted again to let out a slight gasp, the song ended and the lights went out, casting darkness through the room and drowning Naruto from view. The room was silent and Sasuke was left with the '_badum badum'_ of his heart pounding in his ear.

**A/N:**

Soooooo? What do you think? Feedback is more than welcome! And of course I would love to hear your song inspired pairings!


	3. But I Do

**A/N:**

So this one kinda took me on a ride lol. I had an idea of how I wanted it to end, but not a clear vision on how to get there… This turned out to be my longest chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy this ride.

So when I started this I know I said it would be a variety of pairings, but I have come to find that I am apparently obsessed with this couple. So unless I get any other suggestions I'll probably continue with them. Ive also noticed that these first three chapters have been in Sasuke's POV. So I'm trying to find a song that inspires more Naruto.

I own nothing of course. I did utilize some song lyrics in this chapter as spoken word. Please listen as you read!

As always, dear reader: Thank you for your time and hopefully your energy for a review

**Song: I Have No Right to Love You (Acoustic)  
Artist: Rhys Lewis**

He never could keep his cool when it came to Naruto. The damned blonde Jinchuriki always somehow found a way to dig his way under his skin. Dug until he wanted to scream and laugh at the same time. Until he felt things that he didn't know how to feel. Things he had no right to feel; things he didn't deserve to feel.

He had been back in Konoha for almost a year now, miserably trying to gain back the trust that he threw away so long ago when he left on his personal blood mission. He may as well try to break down a brick wall with his face. While some of the village nin were cautiously optimistic with his return, the rest regarded him warily. Like he would attack at any moment. The villagers avoided him like the plague.

Not that he could carry out some master plan of attack if he wanted to. His chakra had been sealed after he and Naruto returned from their final fight at the Valley of the End. It was a condition of his probation. So for the time being he was… just Sasuke. No sharingan, no rinnegan. The only thing they couldn't take was his knowledge of taijutsu… but he was strictly forbidden from fighting and could only train under tight supervision. If he broke any of their rules he would be thrown back in that cell, bound and blindfolded indefinitely.

Sasuke was frustrated to say the least. Which was why it was understandable, to no one but himself apparently, why he decided to lash out at his only remaining true friend.

He honestly couldn't even remember what set him off… he had gone to dinner with Naruto and a few others and it was just… suffocating. All of them sitting around the BBQ talking about their recent missions. Talking about things happening beyond the wall in other villages. Naruto, who was laughing happily, smiling his whole faced smile like everything was just perfect, looked at him and he started to feel it again. This ache... it hurt so much and felt so good and it clashed so hard with how uncomfortable he felt around the others. He didn't want to be here in this place at this table feeling warm and accepted and annoyed, in this little bubble that he couldn't help but see out of. Because outside the bubble were the looks of disgust and hate that no one else inside the bubble seemed to see or care about.

And he could feel it, whatever it was, rising and crawling over him until…

"Sasuke, did yo-"

"Just SHUT UP, Naruto! No one fucking cares." Sasuke sneered, feeling relieved at the release, "And wipe that stupid fucking grin off your face."

'pop'

The bubble burst and it was quiet. He looked up searching his friends face… watching the happy expression fall. The satisfaction at his released tension was short lived, the silence around the table rang in his ears and he felt heat rise in his face and the small group stared at him. Guiltily his eyes darted around as he stood abruptly and moved to leave.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to keep him there and searching his eyes with his own. Sasuke stared down at the other man's hand and then up at his hurt face, feeling the ache again in his chest. He wrenched his arm away and stormed out leaving the surprised and confused faces behind him.

Finally outside, he could breathe. It was a cool evening. The season would officially be changing soon and while the days were still warm the night temperature was falling. Shoving his remaining hand in his pocket Sasuke made his way through the village, turning down random streets and taking his frustration out by stomping periodically and kicking the small pebbles and rocks that were unlucky enough to cross his path.

'_How much longer can I do this_?' he wondered. How much longer would he put up with the stares, disgusted and accusing. How much longer could he ignore the taunts and threats? People tripped him up walking down the streets… Villagers spit at him for Kami's sake… How had he ever thought he could hold all of their hate?

'_Well.._' he could have at one time. He had managed to shut off everything. He didn't care what _anyone_ thought of him, let alone the simple villagers of the Leaf. Back when he was fueled by a seething desire for vengeance. He _could_ have held their hate then. But everything changed. Everything turned upside down. For the second time in his life, everything he was sure of and everything he knew to be true was up-ended. That damned blonde idiot just couldn't let well enough be.

'_Fucking Naruto…' _with his promises and his Nindō – his ninja way. He was the one person that had never let him down, never discarded him and believed without a moments doubt that Sasuke could be saved and brought back to the light.

'_Fucking Naruto_…' with his bright optimism and disarming smile… he could take any situation and find an upside. He had this contagious laugh and when you heard it you couldn't help but feel lighter inside; as though that knuckleheaded grin just took a bit of whatever darkness you were facing and swallowed it.

'_Fucking Naruto!..._' with his eyes that saw everything and glittered in the night… these fucking blue orbs that look like they were filled with the sky. You could stare at them and never see the end, losing yourself and your own thoughts until he leans in and touches your arm and say, "earth to Sasuke! Are you listening Teme?" and then you just glare at him and offer an annoyed "hn.. whatever Dobe…"

'_Fucking Naruto!_' with his unrelenting love… it's like it radiated off him like this bright orange toxic ball of energy emitting fucking love rays. And ever since he returned, even during their final battle… it seemed all his little radioactive love rays were pointed right at him. It made him so warm and fucking _happy._

"Fuck." Sasuke paused and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't deserve it, any of it… Not the promises or optimism... not the smile that made him feel giddy or the sparkly eyes.. absolutely he didn't deserve the love… No one but him made that decision to leave. With that decision he forfeited all future happiness. Even though he came back… that didn't erase was he put everyone through… what he put Naruto through. He'd _hurt_ him… and Naruto just acted as though everything had been forgotten… everything _forgiven_.

It had started raining as he stood there and before he knew it his shirt was clinging to his chest and his hair was slick against his forehead. How long had he been walking? Where had he even walked to?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's shoulders fell as his ears perked and he sighed. Looking around for the first time in at least an hour he found himself in front of an apartment building. And of course it happens that one of said apartments is occupied by none other than the cause of his current mood.

'_Of course…'_ he thought, defeated, '_how much more?'_

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto must have just gotten back from dinner. He stood there, shielded from the rain under the awning, a bag of left overs in his hand. Watching him with those eyes that showed everything he felt.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, rain soaking him through. What could he really say? His eyes drifted from his friends face and stared instead of the puddle forming at the blonde's feet.

"Did you finally coming to your senses, Teme?" Naruto chuckled, "Come to apologize for yelling at me earlier?"

Nothing. Sasuke continued to stare at the ground. He barely noticed the cold, but subconsciously began to shiver. Naruto's brow furrowed as his grin started to fall, unsure of what was going on with his companion.

"You should really come inside. You'll get a fever is you sta-" As he took a few steps forward and reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's shoulder, the other man jerked back as though his touch would have burned him. Naruto scrunched his face in frustration.

"Fine, have it your way and stay out here… see if I care." He had tried to come off harsh, but even as he said the words they lost their umph as Naruto hesitated and stood there a few moments too long staring in hope that Sasuke would snap out of it. Sighing he turned to walk into the building.

As Sasuke watched him turning away he tried to endure it. Tried, so hard to remain still and to let him walk away. Like he should have let him go and walk away so many times before. But at the last second he caved, not able to stop himself he reached out and caught the hem of Naruto's t-shirt.

Naruto stopped and looked behind him. Eyes still fixed on the ground, Sasuke pale cheeks were tinged with pink. His black hair dripping and falling around his face. Naruto's eyes softened and he sighed again.

"Come on Teme… lets get you inside and dry."

Naruto lead him up the several flights of stairs to his home. Unlocking the door and welcoming him in, Naruto flipped on the lights. They stood in the entry way and removed their shoes before walking further into the small yet cozy apartment. Sasuke stood in Naruto's common area and waited as he put the remains of his dinner in the fridge. Standing there he looked around. It had been some time since he was last here and even then it was brief. Normally they met outside or for dinner… Not since before had he really spent time in Naruto's home. He took in the worn furniture, or 'well used' as the blonde would say. He glanced over to the kitchen area to the small table and wondered how many meals he's eaten there, alone. The ache started in his chest again.

He realized with a sniff, it all smelled just like Naruto… earthy and spicy... like Ramen and grass. It was all so comforting. Still dripping he turned to the shelves near the coach and his interest was piqued by the dozen or so pictures posted up in frames there. There were some old pictures, Kakashi must have given him, of his parents. One of Naruto and Iruka-Sensei and one of Garaa and his siblings… a candid one of Naruto and Sakura that looked like she had just clocked him over the head. Of course he still had the picture of them as kids when they were first assigned to Kakashi and Team 7. There were some other pictures spread out, but one that caught his attention was the one that was very obviously the center of attention.

It was him. It was Sasuke… and Naruto. He couldn't remember exactly when the picture was taken, but it was several months ago. They had been out in the training field and Naruto had brought lunch for them to share. They had been sitting under a tree and Naruto had said something ridiculous per usual, but it was actually funny this time. Whoever took this picture got it at the exact moment Sasuke had put his head back with a laugh. He looked… happy. It was too much.

Naruto came into the common area and was about to say something but looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Teme, you should have gone and got some dry clothes, you're still dripping wet!" Naruto half yelled as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He came back to wear Sasuke was standing and staring at the pictures. He held the fluffy fabric to him but Sasuke made no move to take it. Frustrated again he flung it over his dark hair, covering his head and face and started rubbing it trying to absorb the water clinging to his hair.

"I don't know what's up with you today, man… first you just blow up at the barbeque for who knows what." Naruto spoke as he moved to Sasuke's front, continuing to towel dry his hair. "Then you're just standing outside in the rain… probably catching pneumonia. And you can't even say two words to me!"

Sasuke, doing nothing to stop the chatty blonde's attentions, was still silent under the towel. Until the smallest sniffle escaped causing Naruto to pause.

"Sasuke?" Hesitantly he lifted the corner of the towel from Sasuke's face and was taken back. His dark eyes pooled with soon to be shed tears and there was the tiniest tremble at the corner of his mouth. Naruto was entranced. Brows furrowed and confused as to what could have upset the raven-haired man in front of him. He was so fixated on his eyes that when a lone tear broke free and rolled down his cheek, he raised his hand and reached towards Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes widened subtly and he caught Naruto's hand before he could touch him. Silence exchanged between them. A flash of determination in Naruto's blue eyes and resignation in Sasuke's near black ones. Sasuke let out a shaky breath and dropped his own hand, releasing the blonde's and closing his own eyes, giving in.

Naruto's hand was warm against his cheek which was still cold and damp from the rain. He felt Naruto's palm on his face and felt his thumb gently trace the water line left behind when his tear fell. Involuntarily he leaned into the touch. Opening his eyes he saw how intently Naruto was looking at him, and he realized how close they were. He tried to back away just a bit but Naruto's hand kept him in place.

"You're freezing." Naruto stated seriously, breaking the silence and lessening the tension that was steadily building. Moving his attention down he went to work undoing Sasuke's shirt. Again, Sasuke raised his hand to stop him but Naruto just brushed his hand away.

"I'm not having you sick tomorrow because you sat around soaking wet and cold. Not if I can help it." Naruto said quietly and removed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke heart was beating faster and his chest felt tight as he watched his friend. He felt more tears fall and watched as they hit Naruto's hands. Naruto look back up at him.

"Would you tell me what's the matter? I hate seeing you like this, ya know." He was still so close and it was dizzying to Sasuke. He looked away and took a breath, searching for words. Someway to explain himself.

"I chose to walk away, Naruto." He paused looking back to Naruto's face and confused expression.

"I didn't want to stay and I made that choice to walk away. I knew what my heart would lose."

"Sasu-" Naruto started but was cut off by the pain in his eyes and how intently he was still looking at him.

"I had no right to miss this. To miss you. I have no right to need you now. You deserved to have been put first. I have no right to-" Sasuke's voice cracked and waivered.

"No right to what?" Naruto looked up at him, nearly frozen at this sudden confession from his normally stoic friend.

"To love you, Naruto." He paused and lowered his gaze, "but I do." The ache in his chest seemed to ease a little as he finally said it. With no hesitation though, Naruto lifted his chin.

"Baka… you deserve everything… and more than anything, we deserve each other. No one knows us like we know each other. You left, yeah… but you came back. We could have died there together. But we didn't. I don't know about you.. but I never planned to deny myself any happiness after all we went through." He moved even closer, his shirt grazing Sasuke's chest warming him some, "we're here now so let's not let the past hold us back anymore."

Sasuke felt like his chest would burst. Of course Naruto would see it this way. He also knew there would be no changing his mind. He saw everything he wanted in Naruto's face but the fear that it couldn't, or _shouldn't_ be his was ebbing away. Naruto reach up to clear away the remaining tears on his face and this time he didn't try to stop him or to pull away. And this time, Naruto let his hand linger and guided his face closer. Closer, until his cool lips brushed over the others warm ones. A chaste, innocent kiss but it held so many promises.

Sasuke knew it would be the first of many if the blonde had his way. As good and light as Sasuke felt, he knew he would.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed and hope you review! I included the song lyrics below for your enjoyment!**

No Right To Love You

Rhys Lewis

Day breaks and when I turn  
You're not on my pillow  
My head shakes and then the penny drops  
Still your t-shirt on my chair  
Pencilled hearts on paper  
I try not to think but I can't stop  
And doubt sets in like a storm  
I could feel it coming  
And words echo out yesterday  
Time pushed me to the edge  
The jump was my decision  
I've only got myself to blame

'Cause I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away  
I have no right to miss you  
When I didn't wanna stay  
And I have no right to need you  
And I knew what my heart was gonna lose  
I have no right to love you  
But I do, I still do  
Yeah, I still do

Night falls, I'm wide awake  
Wishing I could call you  
I'm too used to hearing all about your day  
The cold creeps up next to me  
Now we don't share these covers  
But I've no license to complain

'Cause I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away  
I have no right to miss you  
When I didn't wanna stay  
And I have no right to need you  
And I knew what my heart was gonna lose  
I have no right to love you  
But I do, I still do

You know I care, but I can't be there  
To make this unmade bed of roses  
And you deserve to be put first  
I had to let you go

I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away  
I have no right to miss you  
When I didn't wanna stay  
And I have no right to need you  
And I knew what my heart was gonna lose  
To ask if you're okay  
When I left you so confused  
I have no right to love you  
I have no right, oh  
I have no right to love you  
But I still do  
Yeah, I still do, woah  
I still do

Source: LyricFind

Songwriters: Rhys Lewis

No Right To Love You lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc


	4. Fire on Fire

Heyyyyy guys.

So If you're just joining, welcome! If you're a returning reader, welcome back!

I haven't written in a while… I've been playing video games and listening to audio books… cause.. variety I guess lol.. but hey! I came back and this is the longest one yet I think

So as always this is a series of one shots inspired by different songs.. When writing these I literally play the song on repeat until I finish writing it. So sometimes I don't always know where a story is going because some songs can make you feel different things the more you listen to and understand the lyrics. That's kind of what happened here.. this went in a completely different sexy direction than I thought it was going to… that being said, this chapter is rated T/M. As always, please listen to the song as you read

I do not own the song or any of these characters!

Artist: Sam Smith

Song: Fire on Fire

—

"Tell me what you want!"

Sasuke was surprised by the outburst, though he wasn't sure why it surprised him. If anything, he could always rely on Naruto to be loud and abrasive when emotions ran high.

When he didn't answer right away, Naruto took a few angry steps closer until he was close enough that Sasuke could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"You've been back for months, and since then we keep playing at this game and it's driving me crazy." Naruto harshly whispered, gaze intense.

Sasuke's cheeks tinged pink, knowing Naruto was right. He'd been hot and cold since coming back. Not that there was any uncertainty coming from the blonde. After the war, when he left for his atonement, he knew that there had been more behind Naruto's farewell. More that he wanted to say but didn't. Sasuke respected him for that. He needed to have that time. And he was sure Naruto knew, if he'd said anything else… he wouldn't have been able to leave and would have forever felt undeserving of his home and the people of Konoha.

It took several years and many, many miles; eventually though, he felt lighter. The weight of his sins no longer felt like they would drown him. He knew then, it was time to return. And even though he never sent word to the village that he was coming back, the predictably unpredictable knucklehead ninja was the first face he saw, standing at the village gates, waiting with that huge grin plastered all over his face.

Since then Sasuke continued to somehow find himself in the blonde's presence. Either in training or showing up at the academy where Naruto was continuing his studies. Sometimes timing his arrival at Ichiraku just before Naruto would show up.. who would of course join him. Sasuke had found many ways to 'surprisingly' turn up.

While away from the village he had thought a lot about Naruto and their relationship and how it had changed over the years; the empathetic animosity, the rivalry in their school days, the pain they both felt in those years he spent away and the rawness Naruto made him feel when they would encounter each other. He didn't understand at the time how Naruto could always get under his skin, could always made him feel things he didn't want to feel. He realized after sometime on his travels that Naruto was almost always part of his motivations since he was a child. Naruto gave him hope that things would be okay after his clan was wiped out. Naruto drove him to do better and be stronger. Naruto showed him he didn't have to live in the darkness, that there was more than hate. Everything he was, everything he had.. was thanks to this man.

He had connected with Naruto on so many levels over the years. He didn't feel that this made his other friendships any less genuine, Sakura and Kakashi for instance, he felt very close to. But he connected with Naruto on a much deeper level. To a point he really didn't want to let anyone else in that far. Naruto put in the work for him, made an effort for him… bled for him. All in order to save him. In his mind no one else was worthy. There was only Naruto.

However. While Sasuke had much time alone to come to this realization, he hadn't been fully sure Naruto felt the same way. He knew Naruto had thought about him too – through the many messages received while on his journey. And some of the messages did take on a rather flirty overtone. But Naruto was not known for always thinking before he spoke, or wrote in that case, and what type of connotations it held.

'So really,' Sasuke thought, 'He's the one that started all this and put these idea's in my head to begin with.' He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"What game are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke feigned obliviousness to the accusation.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Naruto took a step back, "It's like we get super close and then you push me away and I don't see you for days. You don't even give me a chance to react and then when you show back up it's like nothing ever happened. Like I imagined the whole thing."

Sasuke stiffened a bit. It was true what he said. It wasn't his intention to push him away, but every time he got close, he panicked a bit and backed off, uncertain and then embarrassed at his own forwardness.

The first had been a week after his return and was actually unintentional. The two had been at the hokage tower for a meeting with Kakashi. When leaving he and Naruto were having an animated conversation going down the stairs when Naruto lost his footing. Quick to react, Sasuke found himself reaching out to grab the other man and steadying him against the wall. With the momentum and force though, he ended up steadying him against the wall by pressing his body against his. Surprised blue eyes found wide black eyes as the previous conversation halted and all senses were focused on the current situation.

Sasuke's hand that gripped Naruto's arm lingered a little longer than needed and when he finally released his hand, his fingers ran up his arm until his hand settled on the wall next to Naruto's surprised face, holding his weight. They stood there for several moments that seemed like minutes, just staring at each other, neither prepared for the sudden closeness. Hearing footsteps coming from behind, the two sprang apart. Naruto muttered a 'thank you' and Sasuke gave a hurried 'hn' and rushed ahead and out of sight, leaving Naruto to stand there wondering what just happened. Sasuke didn't show up until two days later saying nothing about the encounter.

The second time, was also unplanned, however much more intentional. That night they brought ramen back to Naruto's apartment for dinner. That in itself wasn't unusual, they would eat together pretty regularly. Naruto was telling a story -which Naruto thought was hilarious- and he was so enveloped in the tale that he hadn't noticed the noodle sticking to his chin. Sasuke was suddenly very curious as to the flavor of that noodle. Without warning he stood and in a blink was standing over the blonde man, leaning down, his face mere inches away. Naruto was immediately silenced and stilled, cheeks rosing, and gulped. He'd stared at Sasuke with confusion and Sasuke could have sworn he heard the other mans heartbeat in the quite of the small apartment.

Tentatively Sasuke reached out, watching in amusement and curiousness as Naruto's eyes flickered to his approaching hand, Naruto's own hands gripping his chair with anticipation. Though his goal was the noodle, Sasuke's fingers tingled as they lightly grazed the skin around Naruto's mouth. Grasping said noodle, he lazily examined it and felt Naruto's gaze follow him as he parted his lips and then puckered them, sucking the noodle into his mouth. Unable to look back at his dumbfounded friend, feeling heat rising to his own cheeks, he murmured, "hm.. salty." And turned, leaving the apartment, the rest of their dinner and an utterly confused Naruto behind him. That time he didn't turn back up for a whole week.

There were multiple instances of similar situations. Each one a little more daring, a little more bold. Each one with the ability to be more, but never an outright advance, until the most recent one. Most recent being the situation they find themselves in now. It was later in the evening, after dinner. They had settled with a bottle of Sake enjoying a companionable silence until Naruto wanted to play a game. Innocent enough, Sasuke thought until the game was named.

"Paper, rock, scissors, dare." Naruto looked at him with a glint in his eye that Sasuke credited to the sake.

Sasuke was familiar with the game that was popular at parties, usually towards the end of the night when people were feeling good and adrenaline was high. It was a simple enough game, two or more people would compete with the initial paper, rock, scissors and the loser or losers were then served a dare to complete. Sasuke thought it was a little childish, but it was just them and this had potential. Potential of what exactly he wasn't sure, but he felt his pulse quicken at the colorful thoughts coming to mind. He just had to wait for the right time.

"Fine. But don't get mad when I win every round." The dark haired man smirked.

"That's why this game is so great, there's no strategy or thinking needed! It's all completely chance, so I'm bound to win at least a couple rounds." Naruto grinned, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"You would think that."

"Whatever Teme, you're just worried you won't beat me, ha!"

"Let's do this then, Dobe."

For the first few rounds it was pretty tame. Naruto gloated that he won first paper winning over rock and daring Sasuke to tie his hair up and leave it that way for 20 minutes. Sasuke did as he was dared, glaring at Naruto who was sent into a fit of giggles seeing his hair half tied up on top of his head with the shorter hairs in the back falling down. Naruto's glee was short lived though when Sasuke won next, rock over scissors and dared Naruto to eat a tomato from Sasuke's leftovers. Naruto grimaced, but did as he was told.

And so they continued, Naruto somehow winning more than losing to Sasuke's dismay. Still it was stupid and fun and light. All the while they sipped more on their sake until the dares became a little more risqué. Naruto had dared Sasuke to take his shirt off and his did, blushing in the processes and dared Naruto the same as pay back when his next dare came around. However Sasuke was disappointed, and slightly delighted, when Naruto removed his orange and black shirt to reveal a tight black mesh undershirt.

Realizing he was staring, Sasuke coughed and sipped at his drink, pulling his eyes away from the well built chest across from him. The next round started and Naruto won. Grinning again he paused, thinking of the next dare.

"Don't think too hard, Usuratonkachi, I'm starting to see smoke." Sasuke drawled.

"Bite me, bastard."

Sasuke gave him a hard look, then cocked his head to the side, "Is that a dare?"

Naruto's head popped up and his eyes widened. Moments passed before he nodded just enough for Sasuke to see.

Not moving right away, Sasuke looked him over once before asking heavily, "Anywhere?"

Naruto gulped. Sasuke was about to take that as a yes when Naruto then raised an arm, holding out the back of his hand , "H-here." He stammered.

An eyebrow arched before Sasuke scooted closer to where Naruto sat cross legged on the floor until their knees just touched. He lazily took Naruto's hand in his, feeling tingles in his fingertips again and vaguely wondered if he felt the same tingles on his warm hand where Sasuke's fingers grazed.

As he brought the hand closer to his mouth he dared a quick glance up at the other man to gauge his reaction as his tongue flicked out briefly on the unmarred tan skin on the back of his hand, near his wrist. Naruto seemed to be entranced, eyes never leaving Sasuke's mouth.

Finally decided on the best spot, Sasuke parted his lips again and clamped down, bottom teeth grazing the meatier part of his palm near the base of his thumb. He bit just hard enough to elicit a noise – Sasuke wasn't even sure how to describe it… 'a groan maybe? A whimper?' He wasn't sure but it sounded delicious. He dragged his teeth over the skin of his hand until his hold slipped and his bottom lip brushed over the now sensitive skin.

Sasuke sat back some and looked at Naruto who looked a bit out of sorts; cheeks bright and eyes wide and mouth caught in a bit of an 'oh'. Neither moved. Neither said anything. The sat there like that for a minute or two until Sasuke stood up quickly, cursing under his breath. He went to leave Naruto sitting there on the floor, had his hand on the doorknob pulling the door open when a hand shot past his face slamming the door shut.

Faster than he'd thought possible, Naruto had snapped out of his stupor and raced over, shutting the door before putting himself between Sasuke and his way of escape. Sasuke back up a few feet, eyeing the blonde. He was going to say… well he hadn't quite thought of what he was going to say when Naruto's outburst echoed off the walls.

"Just tell me what you want.. Sasuke."

Hearing his name snapped him back to the present and his current predicament. 'What do I want?' He thought to himself. What did he want? What was the end game here? If he was honest, his hope was Naruto would see these clues over the past few months and take action.. save Sasuke some discomfort, because this really was not his forte… he spent several key adolescent years with Orochimaru, who was not what one would call a ladies man… or a mans man at that. Sasuke was one of the strongest ninja around and went toe to toe with Kaguya in the Great War. But trying to 'woo' the goofball in front of him was near his undoing.

"Fine... I want… you know.." Sasuke glared up at him, mentally berating himself for not coming across as more amiable.

Naruto scoffed at him, "uh, no I don't know. And I wont know. Until you say it.. with words Sasuke."

Sasuke paled, "you're going to make me sa-"

"Tell me what you want." Naruto interrupted, softer this time but continued to stare at him pointedly, stepping further into the room closer to Sasuke who had no more room to back up and stood there not looking nervous but not looking altogether comfortable either.

Sasuke felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. This was not at all what he had planned – not that he had even had a plan but if he did, this wouldn't have been it. Naruto was getting closer and wanted an answer and the look in his eye said he was not getting out of here until he gave him one. Naruto wanted him to say what he wanted. Sasuke wanted to show him instead.

"Sasuke, tell me what you -oomph!" Naruto was cut off suddenly when Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and closed the remaining space between them, ending his question with his lips. They stood not moving for a moment, acclimating themselves to this new sensation. This would have been the first intentional kiss between the two and was very different from the time before.

Sasuke noted Naruto's lips were soft and warm and gentle. Hesitantly Sasuke reached his hand up and placed his palm on a whiskered cheek. His eyes fluttered open to Naruto's closed ones. This close Sasuke could see the light dusting of freckles over Naruto's nose and cheeks. He felt warm. Heat seemed to seep into him from the blonde's mouth and it excited him as his mind started to catch up with his body. It was a sweet kiss, innocent and chaste and not quite enough.

They parted briefly, letting out breaths they seemed to be holding. Naruto had opened his eyes and was watching Sasuke. While his mouth was grinning, his eyes suddenly looked hungry and Sasuke had a thrilling suspicion that he was about to be the meal. As soon as he finished this thought, as if on cue – Naruto pounced.

He'd closed the space between them, pushing Sasuke against the wall. The energy in this kiss was completely different than the first. Where the first was calm and hesitant, this one was all need and fire. Sasuke could hardly breath but didn't care, all he could feel was Naruto's mouth on his and his teeth nipping at his lip. With a particularly hard nip Sasuke gasped and as his lips parted he felt the others tongue dart in colliding with his own, swift and demanding. A moan sounded deep in his throat as the taste of Naruto, like sugar and spice, invaded his senses. Naruto's arm circled his waist pulling him even closer while his other hand tangled in his hair at the base of his neck. Pulling the fistful of hair, their mouths separated and Naruto latched on to Sasuke's neck, teething the sensitive skin at his collar bone.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out at the sensation, Naruto's mouth sending electric waves down his body. His own arm wrapped at Naruto's hip, his fingernails scratching at the bare skin beneath the mesh undershirt.

Both of them panting, Naruto suddenly pulled back and Sasuke shivered as his heat left him, confused at first until Naruto took his hand. The taller man lead him to another room which Sasuke registered as Naruto's bedroom. The dimly lit room was neater than he would have expected but he barely had a chance to register this thought when he was pulled down to sit on the bed. Sitting next to him, Naruto peered at him, eyes bright and still hungry. He reached up and removed the band that held up Sasuke's hair and the dark locks fell back in his face. He tucked a few strands behind Sasuke's ear and leaned in, running his tongue behind his ear lobe and then lightly blowing over the damp skin. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine and he was sure it more to do with he closeness of Naruto's mouth and less to do with the coolness of the air.

"That was cheating. You were supposed to tell me what you wanted."

"I'm not much for words."

"I suppose that's fair. You always were one to speak with your actions."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled, looking him over. Sasuke had forgotten until now that his shirt had been removed in an earlier dare and suddenly felt very exposed, almost vulnerable. But of all the people to be vulnerable around, Sasuke wouldn't have picked anyone else. Everything they had been through and experienced together, no one knew him like Naruto did. No one saw him like Naruto did. Naruto had never given up and Sasuke knew in his soul, he would have gone to the ends of the earth to bring him out of the darkness. These thoughts and feelings filled him with emotion that he couldn't name. It was nothing he'd ever felt before and it filled him completely.

He leaned forward, kissing the warm lips again. This time slower that the last but still filled with need and want. Not breaking the kiss, Sasuke moved further onto the bed and pulled Naruto with him until his head hit the pillow and their chests pressed against each other's.

Supporting himself with his hands at either side of Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto maneuvered himself so that his body laid over Sasuke's. Their legs entwined just so, and when Naruto would move his thigh would rub quite intimately at Sasuke's center. The contact sent new waves of heat through him and elicited excited moans that Sasuke didn't even know he could produce.

After some time it seemed to Sasuke this was as far as it would go. He wasn't complaining by any means. The pleasure that came from Naruto's mouth on his, his hands in his hair and the friction from his legs was enough in itself and felt so good. But almost as soon as he thought this he felt one of Naruto's hands leave his hair. Their kiss broke and he looked up to the man above him. Naruto gazed down and with a smirk.

"I want to touch you.. Can I?"

Sasuke's cheeks reddened a he nodded. To which Naruto wagged a finger.

"Ah, ah… You have to say it."

Sighing, Sasuke nodded again, "yes you can.. touch me."

Naruto grinned. He lowered his hand but stilled again as he looked to Sasuke again, his grin taking a devilish tone.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he ask. Completely unabashed.

Sasuke was full on blushing at this point, knowing he wouldn't get away with being vague again. He knew where he wanted him to touch, but didn't want to appear too eager. He groaned again as Naruto rocked his hips into his lightly, the smallest amount of friction at this point was like electricity to his nerves.

"I… want you to touch.. my chest." He said only just above a whisper.

Naruto seemed only mildly surprised at his choice but did not let it show in his ministrations. Still holding himself up with one hand, the other took full advantage of the exposed skin, caressing his chest, leaning down to flick his tongue over a nipple.

Sasuke's back arched up at the sensation, "ah!"

Obviously enjoying the reaction Naruto smiled before taking the pink bud lightly between his teeth and massaging it in his mouth with is tongue. This was only encouraged when Sasuke's hips bucked involuntarily beneath him.

Naruto took his time, alternating between the left and right sides of his chest, licking, tasting and nipping here and there. His hand gripped his hip, holding it in place with his own, rocking now and then and reveling in the noises escaping Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was a panting mess at this point and could feel something building within him. His own hand gripped at Naruto's arm and pulled at his hair as he was assaulted with his mouth. The sensations rolling over him had him wanting more and made him brave. His hand slid from Naruto's hair down his back resting for a moment above his waist. Feeling even more brazen, his hand ventured lower. Just as his fingers were slipping under the band of his pants, Naruto stopped.

He looked down at him, one arm cradling dark locks, the other holding his weight as he stared into the heavy charcoal eyes below him, taking several breaths to compose himself before speaking.

"Are you in this Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him, confused. "Naruto, I –"

"Just listen, Teme." Naruto cut him off, "I need you to understand something, before anything else happens, while you still have an out." He paused, "I need you to understand that if you say yes, you are mine and I am yours. If you think I'm a lot to handle now, just wait. I am jealous and possessive. I crave attention and am needy when it comes to affection, and I will want both your attention and affection."

"I think I've waited for and wanted this for what seems like forever. But I can stop if this isn't what you want. Right now, you can still say no and change your mind. But if you say yes and we take this step, there's no more running and hiding."

Naruto stared down at him intensely. The silence was thick and the need between them was heavy. As they were, Sasuke knew that he was serious. With their hips pressed together, he could feel just how serious the jinchuriki was through the material of his orange and black pants.

"So what do you want Sas… Is this just a distraction? Is this just something to satisfy a need? Or do you want me – all of me?"

Sasuke considered what he said, though it didn't take long. He knew what he wanted and had known for some time even if he hadn't been ready to admit it before. He wanted Naruto, all of him. And he was the only one he had ever wanted to give this part of himself to. The only one he could trust fully to give over that control to, to give into completely.

Sure of his answer, he looked up at Naruto and replied "I came back to Konoha for you, Naruto. Only for you. So yes. I want you – all of you."

At his words it was like a fire lit in Naruto's eyes and his lips were on his again with a returned vigor and suddenly it felt like his hands were everywhere; his hair, his chest, his stomach and hips, grasping him so greedily, to Sasuke it was like Naruto was trying to absorb him. But he couldn't lie, though some touches were a little rough and filled with need it felt so good and his body reacted to every one. He arched and writhed and his hips jerked into Naruto's causing that scintillating friction.

Reveling in these heated waves running through him Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth leave his to latch onto his neck. Several kisses there before he was nipping at his chest again. Then before long he felt Naruto's warm breath on his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel, causing his muscles to tighten. Realization of where this was headed broke through the pleasure as Naruto was placing languid kisses down, from his navel toward the band of his pants.

Sitting up suddenly, Sasuke caught Naruto between his legs and had to force himself to look anywhere other than down because the sight of the other man on his knees on this bed so close to his…. Um.. business… would surely have unraveled him.

"Wait.. um.." the ceiling was very interesting at the moment.

"What's the matter?" Naruto's voice drifted up from… around his business.. Sasuke gulped.

"It's just that.. I, um… I haven't.." he trailed off.

"You've never done this?" Naruto asked from below voice laced with realization.

Sasuke's shoulders sagged slightly and he shook his head, his blush spreading down his neck.

"Well that's okay, nothing wrong with that. It just makes this more important.. special."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. He didn't think Naruto would have made fun of him but he was nervous to say it nonetheless. He went to lay back down but Naruto grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You should watch."

Shocked, Sasuke's head snapped and his eyes locked onto his and his breath caught in his throat at the scene before him. Naruto laid out on his stomach, propped up on his elbows between Sasuke's legs, face so close to…. It was almost too much to fully take in.

"I should.. watch?"

"You should. It can increase… stimulation." Naruto grinned mischievously and Sasuke choked on a breath before nodding.

So he watched. He watched with heated anticipation as Naruto kissed his stomach again; watched as his fingers slowly undid the laced front of his pants; watched as he hooked his fingers under the band and slid them down at an aching pace, leaving him sitting in his briefs. He watched with bated breath as tan hands traced nonsensical shapes into his pale thighs and watched as he leaned down, licking at and kissing his inner thigh – he also felt the excited twitch at his center when he watched Naruto rake his teeth even higher up his thigh, again just enough to coax more noises from somewhere inside Sasuke. Not enough to cause real pain, but he could tell it was enough to leave a small bruise.

Sasuke felt like his nerves were fraying at the ends. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going, and they hadn't even gotten to… other things yet. He didn't think his heart had ever beat so hard and his mouth had gone dry from panting.

Captivated he watched as Naruto then hooked his fingers in the band of his briefs and pulled them off, freeing him. He watched as Naruto paused, leaned back and took in the sight of his bare and fully exposed self. His eyes met Naruto's blue eyes, darkened with desire and aw.

"You… are a beautiful sight." Naruto said huskily.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke muttered, embarrassed. But he wasn't able to suppress or hide the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Eyes on his target, Naruto slid back to his place between his legs. Sasuke watched as he eyed him. He felt like his body was on high alert, and the only part of him the blonde hadn't actually touched yet felt like it was throbbing, begging for what was coming.

He watched Naruto bring his head closer and felt his warm breath against the taut skin. He watched Naruto look at him once more, want written all over his face. Then Sasuke watched with unhinging excitement as a wet, pink tongue glided over his pre moistened tip. His breathing hitched and his heart skipped. He watched as Naruto's tongue brushed his full length and then –

"Uh, oh.. OH" He was able to keep his eyes open enough to watch himself disappear into Naruto's warm, wet mouth. His eye shut immediately, needing dearly to concentrate on anything but release because this felt entirely too good to end so soon. It worked for a short time, but soon, as hard as he tried thinking of other things, he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. He peeked his eyes open and outright growled at what he was seeing. Naruto's hand had momentarily replaced his mouth momentarily so he could catch his breath, face flushed and lips puffy from his efforts. Sasuke watched as Naruto licked his own lips and brought his mouth back down. Sasuke was close, and he knew it. Losing himself in the slick warmth enveloping him, Sasuke snaked a hand into blonde locks and Naruto hummed in approval leaving Sasuke gasping at the vibrations.

He couldn't think of anything else, he couldn't see anything else. All to soon his hips began to buck and he was rocking into the warmth. Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's hips, holding them in place and quickened his pace. Sasuke breaths were becoming harsher. His back arched again and this time he couldn't help but lay back. His grip tightened in the golden hair. He to push his hips up again but Naruto held him firmly in place. He couldn't move, he was completely at his mercy.

"N-Naruto.." he gasped out, "please."

It was meant more as a warning for Naruto, a heads up in case… well in case he wanted to finish this a different way. But Naruto never faulted, taking this as a plea instead. As Naruto slid him once more, deeply, into his mouth, Sasuke saw white and stars. The intense overwhelming feeling that flooded over him, he thought it would end him. His body seemed to seize as it overtook him until finally his muscles relaxed and his sight seemed to return. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt the bed move and a warm body slide up next to him. Naruto's arm wrapped around his wait and a kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"That was… I don't even have words for what that was."

Naruto chuckled. "Forever a man of few words."

"Hn… it was like nothing I've ever experienced." Sasuke stated in amazement.

"Well lucky for you, I aim to please.. and I have very good aim."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grinned, "So it would seem.." eyeing Naruto a moment he frowned. "You didn't even take your clothes off.."

Naruto's cheeky grin reappeared as he whispered in his ear, "I figured I would let you take them off after you've had a chance to recover."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Is that a dare?"

—

Sooooooooo?

I would really love some reviews on this one cause this was SO out of my element. But for my first attempt at this kind of rating.. I'm pretty pleased with myself.

So let me know what you think, comment please! Whether you loved it or hated it, let me know… Also I'm looking for song suggestions or other pairings… what would you like to read?

Okay, well until next time!

-Breezy

Lyrics

"Fire On Fire"

-Sam Smith

My mother said I'm too romantic

She said, "You're dancing in the movies."

I almost started to believe her

Then I saw you and I knew

Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older

Maybe it's all that I've been through

I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder

And how I see myself with you

I don't say a word

But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know

There you go, saving me from out of the cold

Fire on fire, would normally kill us

With this much desire, together, we're winners

They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners

But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms

'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me

And look in my eye

You are perfection, my only direction

It's fire on fire, mmm

It's fire on fire

When we fight, we fight like lions

But then we love and feel the truth

We lose our minds in a city of roses

We won't abide by any rules

I don't say a word

But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know

There you go, saving me from out of the cold

Fire on fire, would normally kill us

With this much desire, together, we're winners

They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners

But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms

'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me

And look in my eye

You are perfection, my only direction

It's fire on fire, oh

It's fire on fire

Fire on fire, would normally kill us

With this much desire, together, we're winners

They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners

But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms

Fire on fire, would normally kill us

With this much desire, together, we're winners

They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners

But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms

'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me

And look in my eye

You are perfection, my only direction

It's fire on fire

You are perfection, my only direction

It's fire on fire


End file.
